What they found
This is the property of Skydream7. Please do not edit or use without permission. A series of writings found in the room of Ciel... ((written on the wall above the bed in dark blue ink)) All lost dragonets With fire lighting up thier souls Doomed with earthbound hearts Cross every line you can Break the bones of fate herself And live to tell the tale Because that is so much worse You are lost. ...but do you want to be found? Want to go back to the endless rules And demands and lies And chains Or would you rather die out here, cold and wet Hungry and lost and alone And free I would I would die a thousand times before submitting to chains (clawed into the bedpost)) Please don't try to help me To make me stay You're just wasting your time Just let me fly away So I won't have to listen to you Or anyone Other than myself ((written under the desk in an ink that looks suspiciously like blood)) I am strong I do not beg I take what fate gave me and I bow to no one But promise is me just a second of flying alone in the sky And I will fall to the ground And plead for my wings ((a letter on the desk from her older sister)) Ciel, I'm sorry I couldn't take you out today. I know how much it hurts you. I tried, but I couldn't get away from my work and when I came in you were already asleep. You look so small when you're sleeping Ciel. So delicate. So different from the wild fighter everyone else sees. I know before you remind me that I missed last week as well. I'm busy nowadays, but I understand that is no excuse, when I can fly whenever I want. I hope you forgive me. For someone who claims not to dream, you sure do twitch a lot in your sleep. I promise I will take you tomorrow, at night, to the cliffs by the sea, and we will fly until dawn. I love you little sister. Always - Celeste ((hidden behind a picture on the wall)) Climb so once you reach the top of the mountain you spread your wings and jump. Maybe you glide some, or even manage to force yourself a little higher. Maybe you fall right away, a tumble of wings and darkness, but in the end you still crash broken on the ground. You lie still for a moment, just breathing. Then you stand. You clean your wounds and brush the dirt and sweat from your scales. Scrub the dust from your eyes, defying the tears that threaten to slip out. And then you do it again. And again. And again. Knowing that one night you will take to the Skies and soar, and that is the night you will let the tears fall. ((tucked inside the pillowcase, this looks like a slip of paper from a fortune cookie)) You are surrounded by angels ((pages from a small silver book on the desk, about 3/4 filled up)) Give me a song to sing So that when the lights come for me I can resist their strange pulls And repell them back into the darkness Lights in darkness, twisting, waiting For the surrender that's never coming For the white flag that I will never raise They are stronger, they will win But I will go down fighting with my last breath Taken in darkness And freedom I don't want much really Just wings to fly on And a song to sing while in the air Sometimes the lie hurts worse than the truth And sometimes it is the other always around Most of the time, it is best to stay quiet Stay out of it Let them rise or fall on their own terms There is magic in the forest There is magic in the air The type of magic that you can't see Or hear But if you reach out on a still, misty morning You can feel it's heart beating on your scales Like a tiny pair of silver wings The lights pull away at me Hot claws scraping across my scales not yet, not yet s''oon'' First I must touch the tip of the Sky And sing my song to the stars not yet, not yet '' ''soon For me the fall is so much worse than the landing ...and so it begins to rain Our tears drench us Until we can no longer tell the difference Or if it even matters Or why Until we shake the ice from our wings And we remember Please do not tell me there is still hope Did no one ever tell you that it is rude to lie so openly Oh, I see. You were not talking to me Go on then, for you are correct Surely, someone somewhere has a chance to hope I've already used up all my chances They tell me to go stay alive, to stay strong They tell me not to break And yet they are the ones twisting me The Sky today is grey Unbroken Other than a single bird, way up high Only one It is so far, so small, that all I can see are the wings If I look hard enough I can pretend they are mine And this is only a nightmare It is not a matter of who will let me, but rather who will try to stop me There is a poison in my heart In my blood, my mind It finds me wherever I go on the ground But once I fly I will be free There are only two ways to leave the battlefield Win or die trying There is no surrender Life is but a gentle flower That dips and sways in summer's breeze But cold winter winds soon bring death The blossom's petals wither and seize To clutch the last of the dying night Before the dawn of everlasting light But fails to rise above it seems- The inner stars no longer gleam It gave up It stopped fighting But when the final sleep comes for me I will be ready And I will fight the lights inside the night as they could not To rise above And fight my battles in endless Skies They say that together we stand, alone we fall But that can't be true because flying connected would only result in all of us falling, but flying alone... I am free Everything you've ever wanted is on the other side of fear All you have to do is jump into the unknown And hope that you don't fall Don't hate me for it I can't be anything else This is what I was meant to be A singer An artist A dreamer A quiet dragon A wisher A liar A dragoness who could live on Sky alone A fighter A hider and a seeker A warrior a flier Don't change me Don't be the type of dragon to break quietly Inwardly Don't ever fall without letting someone hear you hit the bottom Out of millions I rise Only to then see What I have fallen from I only stay because There is nowhere else For me to go Yet Is this my message? My legacy? Is this what I leave behind? Scribbles On a bloodstained page I don't need any of them I don't need to become their idea of me I don't need to be tied to this cursed earth I don't need to be taken care of I need my wings Everything you see sticks into you Becomes a part of you But it is up to you to decide how deep it penetrates I can't breathe My world is getting smaller And I'm shrinking with it If only I had a song A song I could use to shatter the glass Death comes easy. To die is simple To live is harder, but manageable To fly is hardest of all I will fly Not that I know how, but I know that I will Whatever it takes I will have my wings I don't let it show I keep it here Oh but one day I will Lose anything resembling control And they will all see What I have kept hidden And then I will know Who to trust. Who trusts me By who runs away screaming And who stays by my side And tells me it is beautiful Everyone is falling But they don't see it and won't believe it Until they hit the ground To say what we are To say where we are What we have seen And been And will be It is so hard Becuase most of us don't know Yet And some of us don't want to know Ever Because they are So afraid Of what they might find When you can't see the lights In the darkness When you can't hear all those who Shout for you too come back When there is no fire, no ice When all you can feel is then crisp night wind On your scales And the moon shining Silk on your wings You are free Everyone has a breaking point A key to open their soul and make them cry Unless their armour is so thick That you can't find a key Or even a keyhole Will they never break? Or are they already broken? And the day will come when the risk to remain tied to the ground is more,painful than the risk of attempting to fly and falling. And when that day comes for me I will take to the Skies without hesitation, knowing that if I fall after even a moment of flight...It will have been worth it. All the tears and pain, all the wishes and dreams and hopes, alk the sleepless nights, all the many fails...It will be worth it for that one moment when I am free. Sometimes I think that the shadow my heart casts is the only thing truly beating. They hurt me but I don't bleed The cut is too deep for that She's all alone again Wiping stardust from the corners of her eyes It's not over even when you are disarmed Even fallen Bleeding out Buried underground It's not over when they come When the Sky breaks Even when you die It is not over until you win We are only as free as we allow ourselves to be. So many more years of this before we will fly So many more years in rusty chains Seems all right to them But its not And they can't see because they have never flown Never fallen To rise again and drink the Sky They never had it, so they don't miss it But I do I flew Once And now I will wait so many years Just to do it again I locked the door to my own cell And threw away the key Bite my tongue and close my eyes Fall, to dreaming of open Skies When they ask if you want to die by fire, or by ice you are supposed to say ice. If you don't then they will tell you that burning alive is one of the most painful ways to die. Ice is sleep. Freezing alive is to know you are dying and to give in to it. To let yourself drift away into the lights. It is surrender, plain and simple. They then ask if you would like to reconsider your answer. No Maybe I will burn and die but I will never surrender. If you are hurt, hurt them back Win the war, not the battles When fighting, hit first and hit hardest Never give up any advantage Pick your battlefield carefully Have no mercy, and when you are outnumbered and overwhelmed... Go down fighting life is too short to not dance in the rain. Now there's now looking forwards Now there's no turning back Whenever one flies, there is always a risk of falling Every time And it is up to us to determine if the flight is worth the pain it may cause Worth dying for You can judge the whole world by what you think it lacks You can stare right into the abyss and not know it's staring back ((Etched into the bedside table, looks like it was done at 2 in the morning)) Why does a wheel have to roll? Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Content (Skydream7) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)